


Sam & Jack - Paradise lost

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Lost - Freeform, Sorrow, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Paradise lost

 


End file.
